BUFFY REIMAGINED Origins
by Stuart Reinke-williams
Summary: A series of One shot stories about the characters from my Buffy the Vampires Slayer Reimagined book series. It will take place before Buffy came to Sunnydale and is intended to flesh out more of each characters histories. (All rights to Buffy of course are owned by Joss Whedon and no copyright infringement intended)
1. Chapter 1

A series of One shots exploring the characters in my Buffy REIMAGINED story before the slayer came to Sunnydale.

 **Samantha - The witches beginning**

Growing up it was always clear she was special, from her earliest memory of her mother telling her she was magical to actually finding out that she had magical powers Samantha knew there was something that set her apart from all the other children at the academy she was raised at.

For a start Sam always knew she preferred girls to boys, something about the way girls acted they always seemed more sensible at least in her mind.

When she was Fifteen her mother Ann explained that the academy had a secret, it wasn't just a magical place for witches but also had a part called the Watchers council. They apparently trained girls called Slayers to fight against Vampires, demons and pretty much all the evil in the world. Sam always felt this was pretty unfair as exactly how did anyone expect one girl to take on not to mention beat all of the undead in the world on their own.

As luck would have it Samantha or Sam as she much preferred to be called had been selected to be the first to take part in the joint Witches and Watchers seeers division which would be put in place to help train and assist not just young witches but Slayers too.

the Council also felt such a move would also help whoever watched over the Slayer putting less pressure on him or indeed her if the Watcher was a woman.

Sams ' first assignment would take her to Sunnydale where a young witch named Willow Rosenberg was is need of training to use her magical gifts. Being thrilled to be given a assignment this big so quickly she grabbed it and soon started loving her role as mentor, never did she dream she and Willow would actually fall in love, that part was a massive bonus on both their parts.

Name Samantha (Sam) Barnes. Nationality American

Job Watchers/Witches Council training division Status Level 3 Witch ( There are 10 levels)

Age 17

Parents Ann and Robin Barnes

Love interest Girlfriend Willow Rosenberg

Allies Willow, Giles, Buffy, Xander, Dawn

Foes Any Vampires and Demons


	2. Chapter 2

**Buffy** _the Vampire Slayer_ **REIMAGINED**

Origins

 **Darla & Dru - A twisted Family ( This story may contain spoilers regarding a certain character, you have been warned)**

it was a really awful time, they had just gotten to a much better place in their lives when the dreaded consumption had come to rob them of their only daughter. In a blind panic and desperation Darla would have done anything to save Drusilas' life, little realising exactly what that would end up meaning.

She had heard a tale of someone who could make the ill fully fit and well again, having dismissed such talk as impossible Darla hadn't given it a second thought. But in such desperate times she had to at least explore the possibility.

The man only known as Merrick was all too willing to help but all he asked was that Darla too undertook his cure. Seeing no other options she had agreed and soon felt such a life transforming change she knew Drusila would be delivered from her deathbed.

Following Merricks instructions Darla went back and bit her daughter just before making her drink from herself then the waiting. It wasn't to be long before Drusila stirred from her slumber feeling fully well, although she had always been a slight bit unhinged some may have said gifted as Drusila did always seem to have the power of prediction and a knowledge of future events that had yet to pass.

Delighted her daughter had been cured Darla pledged her allegiance to Merrick and he accepted giving them but one task, to return to America and protect the Hellmouth for the day he would return. Both Mother and daughter willing did so.

Name Darla

A Vampire Quick Princess ( She's about 250 years old but no one knows for sure)

Mother of Drusila

Foes The Slayer, The Watchers Council, Gypsies

Allies Drusila, Merrick, countless Vampires

Name Drusila

Daughter of the Princess ( Age Unknown)

Foes The Slayer, Watchers Council, Gypsies

Allies Darla, Merrick, countless Vampires


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy REIMAGINED Origins  
Buffy & Dawn  
Half-Sisters/The Calling

As the latest Slayer lay dying before him Merrick knew it would fall upon him to teach and train the newest chosen one whoever she may be. He did briefly think was all this death really needed before remembering just how destructive things would be if the Vampires and demons were left unchecked.

As he got back to his motel room he realised just too late that the Vampires had laid a trap for him and despite all his best efforts eventually they overpowered him, all he could hope for now was that they just killed him but sadly they had already got other ideas.

A short time later when he rose Merrick felt stronger, more alive then ever. He had becoming one of them and when the Council called informing him who and where the next Slayer was this was a opportunity not to be missed. What if a Vampire trained the Slayer then they would know everything she did, finally Vampires would have the upper hand on the accursed Slayer.

It had been another glorious day in L.A, the sun was shining and pretty much everything was going well for Buffy. She was the head cheerleader had a really good if on/off relationship with Pike and no real worries except a very annoying half-sister who really didn't get personal space.

Buffy - "I've told you before Dawn, don't go in my room without permission. Mom tell her."

Dawn - " Like I'd ever listen to your Mom, Anyway Joyce isn't even here so quit whining. It's not like I did any harm to anything. "

Buffy - " You're missing the point, it's my room my personal space. You really should look up what that means. "

Dawn - " Yeah, Whatever. "

Despite this though Buffy did care for Dawn and certainly didn't expect her life to suddenly get much stranger in just two days time.

That was when Buffy would meet Merrick for the very first time, at first she just thought he was a old escaped nutter with all his talk of Vampires and her being a "chosen one" but when he attacked her and she not only defended herself but displayed strength she never even realised she had did she begin to take what he said seriously.

Not long after their initial meeting Buffy agreed to let Merrick train and teach her how to be a Slayer, this led to her dusting the Odd Vamp and keen to do more. However this was to lead to tragedy as Buffy faced off against the leader of the L.A. Vampires she was ill prepared and as he used a hypnotic power on her (older Vampires can learn to hypnotize their victims) Merrick decided the time was right to put Buffy in a trance like state so she would believe she had got him killed by her actions thus leaving him free to observe her from a distance.

Since he had already sown the seed that Buffy may want to investigate Sunnydale as a potential Vampire hangout, Merrick knew she would head there sooner rather than later. ( Slayers always end up going where they where needed) This would of course suit his plans to open the town's Hellmouth using a ancient ritual of four to free the entombed Vampire Lord and Buffy was essential to the plan seeing as she was in fact one of the four needed for it to succeed.

To Be Continued

Editor's Notes - As this is much longer then I originally intended it to be I've had to split this origin story into two parts. The next part however will not be until two weeks as the next chapter of this book will finally be the introduction of Angel and Faith which is crucial to the overall main story arc. Feel free to give any feedback or ask questions about any part of this story , I always welcome any comments. Also please let me know which Characters you like/dislike and any that you want introducing as I don't want to miss out anyone's favourite Buffy character if at all possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Buffy Reimagined Origins**

 **Angels & Faith**

in some old, quite deserted part of L.A. a man was being threatened by a group of snake like demons. Running out of room to run he soon started to beg for his life.

Man - " Please, Please I'll give you anything you want. Money My House, just don't kill me. "

Snake demon - " Pathetic human, you're hardly worth our time chasing. Boy's let finish him now. "

"Oh c'mon now guy's, surely you can find someone else to pick on." And as the demons turned they saw a woman dressed kind of like Taylor Swift in her Bad Blood video only with dark black hair with purple streaks running through it.

Faith - " if there's one thing I can't stand it's bullies, and you lot definitely fit that description. You wanna fight, Fight me. "

With that she pulled up the crossbow she had concealed and shot two arrows off at once. Both directly hitting their targets downing two of the three snakes right in the hearts.

Faith - " Guess you're really not all that tough after all. " As she said that the remaining Snake bolted for cover not realising Faith wasn't bothering pursuing. "Don't worry bout him, my partner will see he'll not escape. Are you alright?" And as Faith helped the still scared man to his feet it was clear he was extremely anxious even now.

Man - " Thank you so much, What where those things? Why did they want me, I've never done anything. "

Faith - " Trust me on this, it's much better you just forget all this ever happened. Go home, chill out you'll soon act like all this never took place. "

With that the man left no doubt very relieved to still be alive. This left Faith alone in the alleyway with just her own thoughts to occupy her. She guessed it really was better for many never to have to deal with the realities of Snake monsters, demons and of course Vampires especially when real life was equally full of horrors nowadays.

Just as she was going back to her motorbike stashed just around the corner her partner in this demon hunting business turned up.

Faith - " I take it the Snake gang are well and truly out of commission, oh God I hate reptiles. "

Angel - " Yes they are. The last one didn't even see me coming, how was the guy they almost kiilled? "

Faith - " Fine. Very nervous but glad to still be here, I take it we're done for the night? "

Angel nodded. He knew after a fight all Faith wanted was to get to the nearest nightclub and dance, it was her way of ridding herself of pent up energy which if left unchecked could be harmful and he certainly didn't want that.

Angel - " You have fun, I'll just go back to base. I still want to check out those reports. I've a feeling there's something big about to happen. "

Faith - "Angel relax, I'm sure if there is we can deal. After all we've stopped everything up to now haven't we? Anyway catch ya later." With that she put her earpiece in started her bike and roared away.

Angel was pleased Faith was so confident about their abilities but he had heard worrying things coming out about something happening in a small town called Sunnydale. Perhaps he and Faith should take a road trip there quite soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy REIMAGINED Origins

Angels Faith pt 2

When Angel returned to the office unit he and Faith were using as their temporary base he was met by lieutenant Charles Gunn of the L.A. Police force who he and Faith got the lead about the Snake gang  
Gunn - " Did it all work out? They didn't hurt anyone else did they.  
Angel - " No, it was fine Faith and I got there just in time. Trust us no one else is being terrorized by that gang. Did you find anything about our mysterious English stranger?  
Gunn - "As it happens you were spot on, he's definitely being hanging around some of this cities less desirable clientele. Mostly Vampire hangouts, what do you think he's after?  
Angel - " it can't be anything remotely good for a start. We'll check this out and thanks again for the lead.  
Gunn - "it's the very least I can do, just promise me you'll both stay safe okay. Angel appreciated Gunns's advice it didn't seem a month ago since he and Faith had helped save his two sister's from a demonic cult of death leading them to gain a valuable ally in the fight against the evil in L.A.

While Angel was busy checking out leads that Gunn had left him Faith was also busy, but busy to her meant hard partying with anyone she could get to dance with her. Slaying always made her get a massive build up of energy which she simply had to release or else it felt she would explode from inside. As luck would have it Faith had found two more then willing volunteers to help her release her pent up emotions, as they danced together she felt at her most alive and ever one to make the most of every moment it hadn't taken long till she got one of them alone and vigorously made out with him.

Unfortunately the mood wouldn't last long as two demonic fly like demons who had been ordered to keep an eye on Faiths' movements were about to try and kill her.

As she didn't yet know that though Faith continued her sexual activity with the guy who had been almost as good a dancer as her which given her unnatural strengths was no mean feat.

Faith always admired anyone with enough stamina to match her physically.

Faith - " So tell me cause I never did catch your name before we started this. Who are you? "

Daniel - " Wow, you really asking me now. We're right in the middle of sex. "

Faith - "What can I say I'm impulsive, and as it happens still waiting for a answer."

Daniel - "I'm Daniel a employee of the wild wolf law firm. So same question back at you."

Faith - " Oh I'm Faith, now that the intros' are out of the way let's take this up a notch. "

But just as they began getting more physical both heard a very high buzzing sound which again paused their activity.

Daniel - " Do you hear what I'm hearing, oh God Faith look behind us. "

As Faith turned she saw two very ugly fly like creatures entering the toilets and worse one was almost right on top of her. Quickly she got up off of Daniel, turned and threw herself right at the oncoming fly halting any momentum the creature had.

Wish I wasn't quite as naked while doing this Faith thought, I've no clue where this critters been. But it was too late for second thoughts now as the fly was busy clawing at her face. She managed to break one of his arms briefly stopping it's attack on her.

As this was going on the other fly had gone crawling after Daniel, lucky for him he did seem to be able to handle himself as he launched a kick that was powerful enough to send it flying into the wall severely injuring it's wings on its back.

Faith - "Daniel, get to my trousers I've got a weapon in the pockets. "

Not having to be told twice Daniel got to their discarded clothing searched the pocket and found a small pen knife.

Daniel - " You mean this thing, Faith how's this meant to help us out against these things. "

Faith - " Just trust me push the jewel on the end of it. "

Daniel did just that and was amazed as the pen knife suddenly changed shape into a much longer knife type blade easily more useful then the smaller thing it had been. Not quite understanding how it had happened he threw the weapon to Faith who then swiftly dispatched not only the creature attacking her but the one who he had kicked.

Daniel - " Faith I'm so sorry for all this, I never thought he'd follow through on his threat to take us out. "

Faith (As she was busy getting redressed) "You're saying you know why we were attacked, and what these things are."

Daniel - "I'm afraid I do, these are fly parasites they're hired assassins Merrick probably sent them after me and others at my firm because we refused to help him."

Faith - " Help him with what exactly? And who's Merrick? "

Daniel - " He's a old English gentleman or at least pretends to be. He wanted information from the firm i work at to open something called a Hellmouth somewhere called Sunnydale. "

Faith then realised this Merrick sounded just like the stranger Angel and her had been investigating. If he had indeed sent someone to kill off anyone who was trying to interfere with his plan then Angel.

Realising he may be in danger Faith headed to the nearest phone and was relieved when Angel answered. After hearing what Gunn had told him Faith agreed they both had to head to Sunnydale as whatever Merrick had planned would happen there.

Deciding Daniel might be useful Faith also decided he should join them as it was more then possibly he had information that could be critical in saving the world, especially if it had been worth trying to kill him over.


End file.
